Harry Potter and the Prisioner of Azkaban
by smellysocks101
Summary: My Version. It has me as a character, but I remade POA because thats where she comes in and I skipped some parts. It's my own
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

They were on the Hogwarts Express. Talking anxiously about their new year, and about Sirius Black. When the train started slowing down.

"Are we there yet?" Ron asked.

"We couldn't. We shouldv'e still have more time." Hermione said looking at Ron. Harry looked out of their compartment, seeing other curious faces pop out. Harry sat back down.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked in a worried voice.

"Dunno." Harry replied. The lights on the train turned off, leaving everyone and everything in darkness. Hermione got up.

"I'll be back." Hermione walked out. Harry and Ron sat silently. They felt uncomfortable, especially with their new teacher, Professor Lupin, sleeping right next to them. The compartment door open and there was someone standing there with their wand lit.

"Hermione, is that you?" Ron asked trying to hide fear from his voice, but failed.

"Light your wands." The person said urgently, "am I the only one who knows _lumos_?" The person answered, answering like Hermione, but her voice was a little higher, and it had an American accent. A slight English accent added onto it.

"Who are-" Harry was cut off, when they heard two people screaming.

"Who are you."

"Who are _you_?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

The person walked into the compartment, and soon enough, Hermione walked in with Ginny. She seemed to stop when she saw the lit wand.

"Who's there?"

"I'm-"

_"Quiet._" Obviously, Professor Lupin had awoken from the commotion.

"Everyone, get back here now!" The girl hissed. They all gave her a puzzled looked, that nobody could see.

_"Now!"_

"Why do we-" but Hermione's question was answered when a cloaked figure approached the door. A scabby hand opened the door, and looked around. It looked at Harry, the last thing Harry remembered, was someone screaming his name.

"Harry? Harry are you alright?"

Harry opened his eyes and saw blurred figures around him. He realized that he didn't have his glasses. Like he read Harry's mind, Ron passed him his glasses. "You fainted and we took it off."

"I f-fainted?"

"Yeah, it looked at you, and you just fainted. Professor Lupin did this spell, and it chased the thing away-" Ron answered.

"It's called a dementor. It's the guard of the jail Azkaban." The girl said. Harry looked at her for the first time. While both Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked pale and terrified, she looked calm, "they're horrible creatures really. They feed on happiness, and leave you in your worst memories. Don't worry about fainting Harry, I bet anyone whose been through what you've been through would do the same."

"Sorry, but who are you?" Harry asked, "are you a first year?"

The girl looked disappointed, "Harry, that's Samantha. She's in our house _and_ year." Hermione whispered in Harry's ear. Samantha seemed to brighten up, when she heard that someone knew her.

"Hello Sam." Harry said smiling.

She looked at him, her eyes traveling to his forehead. She's going to look at his scar. Like everyone else.

She walked closer and streched her hand. She gently lifted his bangs, and continued to look at his forehead. "You have a bump. Right there, " Samantha said. She dug into her bag and took out cream. "Here, just rub it there and it'll get better in no time."

"You carry a first aid kit in your bag?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Yes. I do. If your like me that is. I'm _very_ accident prone. My father is a muggle doctor. He insists I do." She smiled. She tossed it to Harry.

"Thanks." He streched his hand to shake hers. Samantha dug her hands deep into her pant's pocket and just stared at Harry's hand.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked looking at her oddly. Samantha nodded her head stiffly digging her hands even deeper into her pocket, if possible. Harry's hand was still being held in the air, waiting to be shaken.

"JUST SHAKE HIS HAND! HE DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING CONTAGIOUS!!" Ginny yelled.

Samantha glared in Ginny's direction. "Shut it! You don't know what's wrong! So why don't you shut your mouth before you regret it!!" Samantha yelled back.

"Hey! Don't talk to my sister like that!" Ron shouted pulling out his wand.

"Ron! You can't jinx her!" Harry said, but he was too late. Ron's jinx hit Samantha and pushed her down.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked. Samantha fell down, her back turned towards them. She faced them and pushed the hair out of her face. Hermione gasped. Her face was covered in acne. Harry walked towards her his hand streched. "Here, I'll help you up."

"Don't touch me!" Samantha said in a shaking voice. Harry was taken aback. "I was just going to help you out." Harry frowned. He reached out and grabbed her hand. He felt an electric shock go through his body. He looked at Samantha and her pupils seem to dilate. Her breathing stopped as she stared at something only she can see. Harry looked at her and let go of her hand. After a minute, she let go a deep breath, and looked at Harry terrified. Her breathing came rapidly and she was trembling violently.

"S-Samantha?" Hermione stuttered. Samantha looked at her and then she ran out without another glance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ron, look at what you did." Hermione hissed.

"She shouldn't have snapped at my sister." Ron said crossly.

"She did answer kinda rudely." Hermione whispered. Ron glared at her.

"Just stop fighting, you guys." Harry sighed.

The walked to the Great Hall about to await the sorting cerimonies.

"Miss Granger, may I see you?"

They all turned around and saw Professor McGonagall standing behind them.

"Okay." Hermione said slowly. She looked at Harry and Ron and gave them a puzzled look. She started walking, Harry and Ron following.

"Alone." Professor McGonagall said sternly. Harry and Ron stopped dead in their tracks, and stared at Hermione as she walked with a puzzled look on her face. They sat down and watched the Sorting Ceremony. Hermione came in half way through the ceremony. After they finished eating, and they followed Percy to the hidden Gryffindor common room.

"Pig snout." Percy shouted. The portrait hole swung open and Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked in before everyone else. The walked to their usual chairs and sat down. Harry was about to sit when he noticed something in the chair. He looked at it, when he saw that it wasn't something, but _someone_.

"Samantha?" Harry said. Hermione and Ron looked at them. Samantha opened her eyes sleepily and looked at him. She sat up and looked around.

"The first years came already?" She asked standing up. She looked at how close they were and inched away blushing.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked walking closer. _Why doesn't come close to me?_

"Nothing." She answered to quickly. Harry continued looking at her and she started blushing more fiercly.

"Bye." She said quickly. She turned and went to a close first year.

"She does that every year." Hermione explained to a confused Ron and Harry. Harry sat down in the chair.

"But why doesn't she want to touch me?" Harry asked. Ron started laughing.

"Not like that!" Harry said smiling.

"Why do you care?" Hermione asked.

"No reason." Harry said casually. The reason was that he thought she was kind of cute. Hermione eyed him suspiciously with a slight smirk on her face. Harry turned his face away from her. Does it show that he's into her? He looked at Samantha and saw her consoling first years. She looked up and met her chocolate brown eyes. She smiled slightly and started turning scarlet again. She looked down and started talking to the more calm first years.

"Harry?"

Harry quickly turned around to look at Hermione.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You wanna tell us something?" Hermione smiled.

Harry turned to look at Samantha again. "Nope. Nothing."

They were in the Great Hall eating breakfast. They looked up and saw owls flying in with today's post. A screech owl flew towards them and landed in front of Hermione. Ron and Harry looked at her. "I made a subscription."

Harry looked back up and saw a snowy owl soaring above them, looking for its owner. _Hedwig?_ But it wasn't Hedwig, it soared down and landed at the end of the Gryffindor table. He looked over and saw the owl land in front of Samantha. She untied the package on the owl's leg, took out the letter out of the beak, and read it. She frowned slightly and put it down. She grabbed the package, got up and started walking towards the door. Heads turned curiously to watch her exist. Right when she reached for the handle, she lifted her other sleeve and wiped her eyes. Then she opened the door and left.

"She's crying." Harry said getting up.

"Don't play the hero for her." Ron said annoyed. He was in the middle of telling a story about Fred and George playing a prank on the ghoul that lives in their attic.

"I'm not playing the hero or anything. She's sad. I need to see what's wrong. You'd do the same for Hermione." Harry said to Ron. He started walking towards the door. Two heads turned quickly towards him when he walked after Samantha. One was a Ravenclaw boy scowling at Harry, and a Hufflepuff prefect. She was smiling at him. He turned back before opening the door and saw Ron glaring at Harry blushing like crazy. He opened the door and walked out. He looked around trying to find where Samantha went to. He stopped when he heard crying coming from an open empty classroom. He walked in and saw Samantha crying at a desk. He slowly walked up to her.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up, and he saw that her eyes were swollen and bloodshot.

"What's wrong?" Harry repeated. Samantha hiccuped into silence.

"My mother is sick. She's been sick for a while, you see. You should know that magic can't save people from very dangerous sicknesses." Samantha whispered. Harry continued to listen. "So, I just got a letter from my-my father, saying that she's not getting better." Samantha said, she fell against his shoulder and broke into crying again. Harry looked at her startled from her sudden crying.

"It's-er-it's alright." Harry said patting her shoulder lightly, looking around the empty classroom, trying to find someone, or at least something, to help him. But all he saw were the pictures frames around them, shrugging at him.

"Hey! What are you doing to her?"

Harry and Samantha both looked up quickly. The boy from the Ravenclaw table was standing there his scowl turned into an angry expression.

"I didn't do anything." Harry said putting his hands up. The boy just continued looking at him. He quickly took out his wand.

"Tell me what you did."

"Steven, he didn't-"

"Samantha, if you won't tell me, then I'm going to get it out of him by force." He said shooting a curse at Harry, missing by inches and shattering a vase. People in portraits ran around screaming. Samantha ran quickly in front of Harry before he could whip his own wand out.

"Prefect coming in 3-2-1." Samantha whispered. Right then, the Hufflepuff prefect he saw smiling at him, ran into the room. Panting and trying to catch her breath.

"W-What's g-going on in-in here?" She asked clutching a stitch in her side.

"He made her cry!" Steven pointed an accusing finger at Harry.

"Don't be silly Steven. She was crying before she left the hall."

"I'm not being silly _Stephanie._ I found her crying. With him." He said angrily.

"Steven. Samantha. Leave now." Stephanie said sternly.

"But-"

"Samantha, go. Before I give out detentions." she pointed to her badge, "we're in Hogwarts now. Remember?"

"You wouldn't do that to your own siblings. Would you?" Steven ask, sounding a little put down. Obviously, he thought he wouldn't get in trouble if his sister was prefect.

"I got nerve. You wanna see it? Then you can stick around, and watch me hand out detentions like a charity." She said sternly. He turned to Samantha. "Why were you crying then?" He asked, trying to put patience in his voice. Samantha hesitated, and then passed both of them the letter. Steven grabbed it, and Stephanie read over his shoulder. They both frowned.

"I knew it was going to get worse. If she doesn't stay put, it'll never get better." Stephanie whispered. Without a word, Steven walked out. Samantha looked at Harry, "You comin?"

"I'll catch up." She nodded and left.

"Er- Stephanie-"

She turned to him, "You didn't say anything rude to her, right?" She asked, her smile gone.

"N-No, I was just wondering. Why doesn't she go near anyone?"

Her expression soften. "Never you mind. That's not your business."

"It is, if I want her to be my friend." Harry said, almost yelling. She looked at him, her eyebrows high.

"Y-You want to be her friend?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Yeah, yeah I do." Her smile returned, "Well, it's nothing. It's just that, she's special."

"You mean-" Harry said pointing to his head,

"No, she's not mental." Stephanie laughed. She walked out of the room. She's special? The only thing that he could think of is if your special in the head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What were you doing?" Samantha asked, as they walked to where Ron and Hermione stood, their (and his) schedule in their hands.

"Nothing." Harry shrugged. She continued to look at him, until she ran into someone.

"Watch where your going!" A cold voice said. Sam looked up, her being shorter. She saw blond hair, and a cold stare.

"Malfoy, " She mumbled.

"It's you. That girl-that no one ever knows about." He said, not dropping his cold gaze.

"It's Sam for your information." She said, just as coldly as he did.

"Whatever. You're still a half blood to me."

"Don't even think about it, " Samantha said to Harry as he reached for his wand.

"But-"

She pointed behind them and saw her older sister came walking.

"What's going on here?" Stephanie said obviously tired of asking that already.

"Nothing that concerns half bloods." Draco said in his drawling voice. Her eyes snapped opened wide.

"What you'd call me?" She asked.

"Are you deaf? Half-blood." He said slowly.

"That's what I thought you said." she said, "Detention Mr. Malfoy. And I'll make sure my Head of House takes off points." Fellow Slytherins turned around.

"You can't do that." Pansy Parkison said, running next to Draco, who stood there looking dumbstruck. "Well, according to my Prefect's badge, I can give out detention, and certainly talk to the teachers, who call prefects' and their sister, 'half-blood!'" Stephanie shreiked. Pansy Parkison opened her mouth, but Stephanie looked at her with narrowed eyes, and she quickly shut it. Stephanie looked at Samantha and smiled before walking off. Samantha grabbed Harry's hand and walked quickly to Hermione and Ron, who looked over everyone's head, anxiously. She let go and they continued walking.

"Nice gloves, " Hermione said when they reached them. Harry looked down and noticed the gloves for the first time.

"Why did you-"

"I got them in a package with my letter." Sam answered before he could finish the question. He looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Well, what do we have to go to first?" Hermione asked. They all looked at their schedules.

"Transfiguration." Ron answered. They all walked together to Professor McGonagall's class.

"Come on, Samantha. We have to get to Divination class." Hermione pressured.

"You guys go ahead. I'm not taking Divination." Samantha said picking up her bag. They walked out of the potion's class. Ron and Harry were just insulted by Professor Snape, who found something wrong with their potions. Hermione and Sam were the only was (other than the Slytherins) that he did not insult.

"You're not taking Divination this year?" Harry asked.

"No. I'm never taking Divination. I'm not -er- not interested in seeing the future."

"Imagine all of the cool things that can be in the future." Ron said dramatically. They all heard Sam say something under her breath.

"Well, seeing the future like the way that Professor Trelawney, isn't really seeing much. Right Hermione? Isn't she a fake?"

"How would I know, who's a fake and who's not? They don't say teachers are fakes in _Hogwarts, A History_." Hermione said, obviously insulted that Sam said that a teacher was a fake. "How do you know that's she's a fake? We never had her before." Ron said puzzled. Sam stopped in her tracks and turned to look at them.

"My sister told me." She mumbled. They all looked at her, but she looked at her watch. "You guys have quite a walk to do. I have muggle studies with some Ravenclaws next. See you guys at lunch." Sam said. She quickly turned away, and started running towards her class.

"I have it with her." Hermione said thoughtfully. "What are you talking about?" Ron asked, "You're coming with us to Divination."

"Come on." Hermione said, "Samantha said that we have a long way to go." Hermione said pushing Ron and Harry.

"Good morning children."

Professor Trelawney walked into the center of the room. The glasses on her face magnified her eyes at least 3 times their size. She spoke with a mystic voice.

"The first thing we're doing is tea reading. Everyone, drink your tea, filp it upside down, and then turn it over and look at it. Look up what it looks like in your books."

"This is mental!" Ron whispered as they drained their tea cups.

"Just do it right Ron." Hermione whispered back. Ron sighed and turned is tea cup over. Harry and Hermione copied him and then Ron grabbed Harry's.

"Blimey. What the bloody hell does is this?" Ron said under his breath. Professor Trelawney heard. She put her eyebrows together and frowned.

"Ron, be careful what you say!" Hermione said smacking him on the head.

"I see that you don't have the Inner Eye to see into the future!" Trelawney said, a little less mytic, and a little more impatient.

"Told you." Hermione sighed.

"Gimme the cup. So I can read young Mr. Potter's future." Trelawney said holding out her hand. Ron sighed and handed her the cup, "So, she'll stop bothering." Ron whispered. Trelawney didn't hear that little statement. She looked at the cup, and let out a dramatic gasp, and dropped onto the table.

"What is it?" Lavender Brown asked from behind.

"It's horrible. The worst. The Grim." Trelawney barely said.

"The Grim? What the heck is that?" Harry asked Ron. But Ron looked terrified. Others, and maybe half of the class, looked confused.

"What's the Grim?" Harry repeated.

"The Grim means death." Ron said.

"Death? That's pretty stupid." Hermione laughed. Everyone looked at her. "Well, Harry's not just going to drop dead all of a sudden.

"Don't worry Harry. You're not going to die. She doesn't know what she's saying." Hermione said grabbing Harry's hand in reassurance. Professor Trelawney looked gravely at Harry. "I'm so sorry dear." She turned back to Hermione, "I feel bad for you."

"For what?" Hermione asked slowly.

"When he dies, you'd have no boyfriend." Professor Trelawney said mystically. Hermione and Harry's eyes widened. They both turned a dark scarlet, and slid down their chairs. Ron looked as if he really wanted to laugh, but was trying hard to restrian himself. The bell rang, to Harry's and Hermione's relief. They quickly walked out the trapdoor out of the classroom. "Sam' right, " Harry began, "Trelawney is a wack j- Hey Sam." Harry stopped of Sam, who was leaning against the wall under the trapdoor.

"Hey Hermione. Great lesson in Muggle Studies right?" Sam winked.

"Yeah." Hermione smiled. Harry and Ron looked at them, and then at each other.

"Did we miss something?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, mate." Ron said shaking his head, "and how were you at Muggle Studies with Samantha, when you were just with us?" Ron asked, turning to Hermione.

"Boy brains." Sam said shaking her head. Hermione laughed and then checked her scedule.

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts, " then she sighed, "with the Slytherins" Harry and Ron groaned.

"Come on guys. It might be a fun lesson. Professor Lupin might have gotten a cool creature, for us to learn about." Sam said. She opened her bag and took out a small mirror, and looked at herself.

"Wow. Concieded much?" Harry laughed. Samantha stopped staring at herself, and looked at Harry. She looked at his eyes and smiled.

"I'm not conceided." She looked back at the mirror and started talking, looking like she was talking to the mirror. "I love your green eyes."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione who who just looked back. Samantha continued talking. "I wonder what I look like with green eyes." She looked at them, and Harry froze when he looked at her. Her usual chocolate brown eyes, were a shade of green, exactly like Harry's.

"Wait a minute." She screwed up her face and concentrated. Her hair turned from light brown, to jet black.

"Now, I'm your twin." She smiled. She looked at the shocked faces of her friends. "What?"

"You're a metamorphmagus?" Hermione asked incredulosy.

"What's a metamor-thingy?" Ron asked.

"A metamorphmagus. If you're one, like me, you can change how you look whenever you want." Sam said. She concentrated again and her hair turned pale blond and her eyes turned a sapphire blue. Then red hair, with grey eyes. She smiled and let her hair and eyes turn back brown.

"That's amazing." Ron said in awe.

"Yeah. But sadly, most are born. I don't think you can learn. Probably you can. I dunno." Sam shrugged. She looked at Harry and smiled. They continued walking to their new Defense Against the Dark Arts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Today in Defense Against the Dark Arts, we're going to learn and face Boggarts." Professor Lupin said aloud to the class. "Who can tell me what a boggart is?"

Hermione's hand shot, as usual, but another hand shot up too. Samantha's. Professor Lupin looked at Samantha, and then Hermione.

"Um. Miss Granger. What is a boggart?"

Sam slowly lowered her hand, looking disappointed.

"A boggart is a creature that lives dark places, for example closets and desk drawers. Once a boggart sees you, it changes into your worst fear." Hermione said clearly.

"Correct. 10 points for Gryffindor."

Hermione smiled triumphantly.

"Ron. Come up here please." Professor Lupin intructed. Ron looked nervously at Hermione, Harry, and Sam as he got up. He walked slowly to where the teacher stood.

"Now Ron. When I open the closet, I want you to perform the counter."

" don't know the counter." Ron whispered in fear.

"Right you are." Lupin smiled. "Don't worry, I wouldn't have opened the closet without teaching you." He turned to the class. "Everyone, a boggart turns to your worst fear. If you let it eat away at your fear, then your doing what it wants. If the boggart feeds off fear, then what do we need to do?"

Both Hermione and Sam raised their hands. Hermione looked at Samantha, who was straining her arm so Professor Lupin can see her. Hermione lifted off the chair a little more. "Miss Granger."

Sam scowled and put her hand down with an irritated _thump_ on the desk.

"Since the boggart feeds off fear, then the best way to get rid of a boggart is to laugh." Hermione finished.

"Right again." Professor Lupin smiled, "10 more points for Gryffindor."

So, everyone, the charm is _riddikulus_. Everyone together now one-two-three"

"_Riddikulus_!" Everyone cried.

"Good. Now Ron, when I open the wardrobe, I want you to say _riddikulus_. But you can't just say the charm. You need to think of something that will make you laugh, that has to deal with your fear. Ready? One-two-_three_." He flicked his wand and the wardrobe unlocked and the door swung opened. His eyes widened in fear when he saw a giant spider clamber out. He slowly raised his wand.

"_R-r-riddikulus_."_ Crack!_ Each of the spiders legs gained a skate and the spider was rolling around in no direction. Everyone started laughing.

"Good job Ron. Miss Lavendar your up."

Professor Lupin called everyone in turn.

"Miss Samantha."

Sam got up and walked casually to where many people have just stood. She raised her wand and looking daring at the boggart, which was right now transformed into a mummy. It looked at her and started transforming. It turned into a 10 ft cockroach. She flinched slightly and Harry saw her wand hand moving slighly more than it was a second again, but when she spoke it was clear and pronounced.

"_Riddikulus!"_

The roach's antenae got tangled up and the legs got tied into knots, making it fall onto the floor. She smirked and walked back to where she was sitting next to Harry and Hermione.

Professor Lupin looked around, looking for anyone that he missed. He looked at Harry and then, without calling him, closed the wardrobe door.

"That's it for today class." He said cheerfully.

"I haven't gone." Harry whispered. What had he done to make Lupin mad at him?

"Maybe we just ran out of time." Sam shrugged, Herminone and Ron nodding in agreement. After a couple of minutes, the bell rang and they walked out of the classroom.

"Hey Sam. I didn't know you were afraid of cockroaches." Harry smiled.

"I'm not afraid of them. Disgusted more like it."

Harry looked around and found a solitary roach by itself. "_Engorgio_." He muttered. Sam looking at it, her eyes wide. "AHHH!!!! SOMEONE KILL IT! SOMEONE SQUISH IT!!!" She grabbed Harry's arm and held on tighly while screaming. Her nails pinched through his robe and skin.

If it wasn't such a funny sight, he wouldv'e been in alot of pain. From her pinching him, and screaming in his ear. He let it go back to its original size and continued to laugh at her. Her face was red from embarassment.

"That wasn't funny." She hissed at Harry, along with smacking him on the head.

During the next Divination class, they started to realize that Sam was right. Professor Trelawney was a fake. "Why didn't we listen to her?" Ron moaned. But Hermione was the one that hated it the most. This was the only subject that she wasn't the best.

"This _is_ a bunch of rubbish." Hermione whispered harshly under her breath.

"Just because you're not good at it?" Harry asked. The truth was, he hated it too.

"I have better things to do, I mean. Arthmancy, History of Magic, Charms, Muggle Studies-"

"How are you doing that?" Ron asked.

"Doing what?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Taking all of those classes at the same time. You never leave us, but you always seemed to go to other classes." Ron asked irritated.

The bell rang and everyone got their bags and quickly got out of the room. They all were walking down the trapdoor.

"Hey."

They looked and there was Sam. Waiting for them again. Her curly brown hair were in two short pigtails today.

"Hey Sam." Harry answered. They looked up as Professor Trelawney closing the door.

"Hello." Sam said brightly.

"Hello dear." Trelawney said in her mystical voice. She streched out her arm, but Samantha refused to take it. Like with Harry. Trelawney didn't have many fans, but being denied being friendly, her face turned crestfallen. Sam let out a silent sigh and took Trelawney's hand. She froze and her pupils started dilalting. Her breathing also stopped. Trelawney stared in awe at Sam in this state. Sam blinked and stared at Trelawney as if she was her idol.

"Excuse me Professor Trelawney. May I have a word with you?"

Trelawney seemed perplexed, but accepted.

"You go ahead." Sam said without turning to face any of them. "I need to talk to Professor Trelawney alone."

They waited until the door was closed until they spoke.

"What what that about?" Harry asked.

"Dunno. I thought she didn't like that fake?" Ron said.

"Well, maybe she just wanted to speak with her. Who knows?" Hermione said.

Harry thought for a second. He opened his bag and took out his prized possesion. The invisibilty cloak that he inheritated from his father.

"Harry. Are you going to spy on her?"

"Call it what you want." Harry said, "I want to know what's wrong with her."

"Nothing's wrong with her. Come on. We're going to be late for class." Hermione said hurriedly. If it wasn't Hermione, then he wouldv'e suspected something.

"You guys go ahead."

"Harry-"

The bell rang.

"Ooh. We're late for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione said, sounding as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Go." Harry hissed. Without listening to what Hermione was going to say next, he threw the invisibilty cloak over him. He opened the door slightly and snaked in. They weren't staring at the door. Sam just served Professor Trelawney some tea.

"So Professor, after that prophecy, did you make anymore predictions?" Sam asked.

_Why is she asking about Trelawney's life story?_

Harry's grip on the trapdoor loosened.

"I predict many thing, yes." Trelawney said defiantly.

"Well, I was just wondering... How do you cope with it?"

"Cope with what my dear?"

"Cope with seeing the future. Do many people ask you to tell them _their_ future? Is hard to deal with everything? Does it take life's surprises away?" Sam asked all in one breath.

"You do cope with it. And many predictions come in handy. You find that you'll love your ability to See. Why do you ask?" Trelawney asked, too curious to add in the mystic voice.

"Well, Professor. Because I can see the future." She looked at Trelawney to see if she doubted her, then she added, "I've already proven it. You predicted the prophecy, I was a child, maybe not even born when you did that. I saw it when we shook hands. That's why I wear gloves." She raised her hands and contiued, "When I touch people, I have visions about them. But not always good." She looked down at her feet. "I saw my mother getting sick. When she hugged me the first time I boarded the train for Hogwarts. I saw it, but I didn't tell anyone. Sometimes, I think that if I did, I could've prevented it from happening."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Sam's psychic?... That explains why she knew that her sister came into the classroom... And that's what Stephanie meant by 'special'._

Professor Trelawney looked at Sam and then she finally spoke, "Why aren't you in my class?"

"Because I don't want to see the future even more. When ever I touch someone, even the slightest touch, I get a vision. And I'm afraid." She added in a whisper.

"Afraid of what?" Trelawney asked absorbed in the conversation.

"Well, I kinda like someone and I'm afraid-" She got cut off when she stared at something by Harry's feet. Actually, it _was_ Harry's feet. A part of it really. Samantha's eyes traveled. If she was indeed psyhic, then she can put two and two together. She pushed off her chair and it fell with a loud _clank!_ as it hit the ground. As it fell, it hit her and Trelawney's teacup. "_Reparo!_" She said practically screaming. Her hand streched and hastily pulled the cloak off Harry. The sight scared the living crap out of Harry. The second she saw Harry, Her hair turned a flaming red, and her eyes became a scarlet color. The wand ignited sparks reacting to her emotion.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" She screeched, "I TOLD YOU LOT TO GO WITHOUT ME!!!" She yelled even louder.

"S-Sorry." Harry stuttered.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING??? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO AND LEAVE ME??? DID THAT NOT GET THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL?? YOU THINK YOU CAN COME BARGING IN WITH YOUR INVISIBILTY CLOAK??? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST LISTEN TO PRIVATE CONVERSATIONS THAT DOES NOT INVOLVE YOU???"

Harry just stared at her. The way she looks from her metamorphmagus makes her look scary. The pigtails that was in her hair make her red hair look like fire. It was even redder than Ron's, which Harry didn't think was possible.

"Um, you're hair is practically on fire." Harry said as her hair got even more redder.

"Yeah, it does that sometimes." Sam said coldly glaring into his eyes.

"It matches your eyes." He said in a feeble voice. Which was the truth because her eyes were red at the moment. "It's pretty." He squeaked. The moment Harry said that, she seemed to cool down. Her hair slowly turned to a soft shade of pink. And she turned around, Harry noticed her face turning pink. He realized that it wasn't her metamorphmagus powers turning her face pink. She was blushing.

"Well, Potter. Stone. You better get to your class." Trelawney finally said noticing her conversation with Samantha finished.

"Yeah. Well, thanks for listening." Sam said smiling at Trelawney.

She walked ahead of Harry and didn't even turn around while they walked down the stairs of the North Tower. When they reached Defense Against the Dark Arts, she stopped. She turned around, "How much did you hear?"

He looked at her surprised, "what'd you mean? Why do you ask?"

"Don't act stupid with me Harry Potter. Tell me. What did you hear?"

"N-Nothing."

"You heard everything right?"

Harry looked down, unable to look at her, afraid she'll freak like last time. "K-kinda."

She sighed. "Well, no use hiding it now. You're going to probably want to know you're future too. Give me your hand, I'll tell you." She said dully.

Harry cocked his head, "I don't want my future read."

Her head snapped up to look into his eyes. "What?"

"I don't want it read. I like to wait for something to happen. For life's greatest surprises."

She straightened up, "You really mean that? You won't ask to see what's going to happen to you?"

Harry shook his head. Sam smiled brightly, "Thanks." She walked towards him and threw her arms around him. Harry was startled as she hugged him tightly. She went on her tip toes and put her lips very close to Harry's ears. "Watch out for Malfoy. He wants Hagrid fired."

The bell rang and everybody from Lupin's class walked out, some stared as Harry and Sam hastily pushed away from each other blushing. Hermione and Ron walked up to them, Hermione seemed angry about something.

"Where were you?" She demanded rounding on Harry.

"I was-"

"He found out."

Ron looked perplexed, but Hermione looked surprised.

"W-When he-"

"Yeah."

"Did he-"

"No."

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "What are you guys talking about?" Ron asked.

Sam looked at him desperately, probably hoping that Ron can figure it himself, before she sighed, "Better just come out with it." She paused awhile.

"Ron. I'm psychic."

Ron looked dumbstruck until they heard a drawling voice behind them spoke, "You're _psychic_. No wonder your so wierd."

Sam turned around and glared at Draco. "Yes. Got a problem?"

"Actually yeah I do. I don't think I want to be in a class with a _freak_."

Sam's hair turned fiery again. Ron and Hermione stepped back and even Malfoy looked a little taken aback.

"Don't you dare- don't you _ever_ dare- call me a freak. You have no idea what's it like to see something horrible happening to your family, or to see your friends die." She said her voice trembling with tears. Harry looked at her and tears were sliding down her face. Obviously, her powers were a delicate subject to talk about. She fell against Harry and gripped his shoulder tightly. "What's going on out here?"

Professor Lupin came out of his classroom. He looked at Sam who was sobbing on Harry's shoulder who was patting her lightly on the back again, looking at Hermione, asking her silently for help.

"Out of the way. Get out of the way!"

They turned aorund and saw Steven and Stephanie running forward.

"I'll leave this to you." Lupin said walking back into the room.

Steven looked back at Malfoy, "What did you do to my sister?"

"Dude, seriously. What is it with you protecting your sister from people who make her cry." Harry said, from behind Sam. She looked at Harry tears clinging to her eyelashes. Harry continued, "She can take care of herself. I know she can. She's not a child." He wanted to laugh because second before, she had been crying on his shoulder. Steven looked at him carefully and lowered his wand. Malfoy took the opportunity to take out his wand.

"_Stup_-"

Sam quickly took her wand out, "_Impedimenta_!"

Malfoy slowed down. Then she waved again, "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Malfoy's arms and legs snapped together, and he fell over rigid as a board. Steven and Stephanie looked at her in suprise. She put her wand back into her robes and looked at her brother and sister. "Well, I'm going to the common room.


End file.
